


Shower Me In Your Love

by Katzuvo



Series: Alfredo Ficlets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Gay, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Sex, Vampires, Watersports, Werewolves, Yaoi, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzuvo/pseuds/Katzuvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is a werewolf, and his natural alpha instincts are urging him to properly mate with his vampire boyfriend, Reno. But what more is there to mating than sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Me In Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Reno and Alfred don't have any art of them yet, I'm busy and lazy. owo For references, they look similar to the below.
> 
> Reno - Asahina Yusuke from "Brother's Conflict"  
> Alfred - Shin from "Amnesia"

Being a vampire mated with a werewolf wasn’t the most normal thing. In fact, it went against basically everything they were taught in vampire school. To be fair, though, the vampires that taught them as such obvious had never gone at it with a werewolf. Doggy style was way better with a wolf than it ever could be with a vampire, and for obvious reasons. Speaking of…

“What would it take for me to get you to fuck me?” A certain horny red-headed vampire growled, eyes half lidded as he smirked at his boyfriend. “I want to be dominated by you.” All but purring, Reno nuzzled his nose into his boyfriend, Alfred’s, neck, inhaling deeply as he did. 

Despite being submissive the majority of the time, Alfred’s recent change had his alpha blood boiling within him. “Alright my…” Pausing, he tilted his head, little smirk on his face. “What are you, hm?” He growled, grinning as he kissed him softly. “An alpha?” A kiss to his cheek. “Or a beta?” Alfred pulled back, positively devious look on his face. “Or a cute, slutty little omega?” Chuckling, Alfred’s hands roamed under Reno’s shirt, lifting it enough that he could swipe his tongue along the hardened buds of Reno’s nipples, causing the redhead to squeak softly when he bit down. 

“Mmn, my alpha.” Pale arms looped around the brunette’s neck, an anchor as Reno arched off the bed, whimpering softly. “Maybe I’m a beta that needs taming.” He challenged, even though he was already half hard, face red. “I could be your slutty little omega, but you’d have to tie me up and make me submit <3”

Alfred, his alpha hormones turning him positively beastlike in bed, smirked, wide enough that his sharp canine teeth showed, and pushed Reno back onto the bed. “I can do that, yanno.” Golden purple eyes sparkled with mischief, bright grin a contrast to his dark tanned skin. “I can make yah submit.” Hands pressed Reno down into the mattress. “Make you scream your alpha’s name.” He licked Reno’s jaw, broad flattened tongue licking a thick strip up the sharp angles of the vampire’s face. “And it better be my name.”

Reno groaned, smirk playing at his lips as he played his part. In all honesty, though, he wasn’t sure that Alfred was role playing, which just turned him on even more. “Alllllfred~” He whined, eyes half lidded and positively euphoric. “Make me scream, make me moan your name.” He licked his lips, biting at the air with a growl. “Mark me. Make me yours.” Pulling Alfred closer, he licked the shell of his ear, warm breath fanning across the skin. “Rip me to fucking shreds.”

Alfred didn’t say anything in return, but moved his face into the crook of Reno’s neck, sucking and biting in an effort to mark him, show the world that the red-haired vampire belonged to him and him alone. His weight pressed heavily against Reno, as if he could sink into him and become one. “Reno…” The sound of his name on the werewolf’s lips was orgasmic. “Once I’m done” nails dug into the vampire’s side, leaving little crescent marks. “Everyone will know that you belong to me. That you’re mine.” Pulling Reno’s clothes off in a hurried effort that Reno barely had time to register it before Alfred’s lips were on his chest. “Only mine.”

Reno felt his stomach twist, whining as his arousal peeked. “Nngh, that feels good. Al. Don’t stop.” Whining, he twisted his hands in Alfred’s hair, in some attempt at holding him to his chest while the wolf sucked and licked at his nipples. “Ahh…”

Alfred pulled away a bit, not hindered by Reno’s hold in the least. “Did you just give me a command, love?” Chuckling darkly, he licked him again and smirked. “Now why would you try to give your alpha a command? Do you want to be punished? Heh.” Licking his lips, Alfred grinded his hips down against Reno’s, smirking at the way Reno arched. “How bad do you want it?” 

“I want you… I want you so bad, Alfred. Please…. Please…” 

Alfred kissed him and sat up and pulled Reno’s pants off completely, leaving the pale man naked and vulnerable while he pulled his own pants down by just a bit. “I’m going to fuck you… so… so hard.” He whispered, voice thick and husky as he leaned into Reno’s ear. “So hard that you won’t ever want anybody else.” The wolf grinned devilishly and drew his tongue across Reno’s ear sensually. “Ever.”

Reno wiggled, whining softly. “Fuck me, fuck me hard Alfred.” His face was red, body aching with need as he tried to get more friction everywhere. “So hard, oh god…” Reaching a free hand down, he tugged at his erection, foreskin sliding up and down as he squeezed his uncut penis. “Please…” 

Smirking, Alfred grabbed Reno’s wrist, holding him tightly as he pulled the hand away from Reno’s erection. “Now, now, we can’t have you ruining all the fun now can we love?” Kissing him, Alfred rutted up against Reno, getting his precum over the both of them, his tanned dick replacing the friction that Reno had lost when his hand was forcibly removed. “I’ll take it that you’re ready, love?” He thought for a moment as he paused. “Lube or no?”

“None!” Reno panted, his face turning away from him as he whined from the pleasure. He wasn’t used to Alfred being so dominant, normally having his sweet submissive mate underneath him while they did the most basic of vanilla things. So, given the choice, Reno chose to go without lubrication. It would hurt like a bitch, but he was a vampire and would heal, and the pain would only remind him in the morning just how wonderful the night had been. “Ah, should I flip over? Wouldn’t it be fun for you to do me doggy style?” The little shit somehow found ways to make puns at even the worst times.

Alfred ran a tongue along his teeth, accentuating his own fangs as he flipped Reno, none too gently but enough so that his mate didn’t get hurt or anything. “Smart.” He growled as he mounted him, pressing his front to Reno’s back as he bit down on the back of Reno’s neck. His erection poked against Reno’s bum, not penetrating him but simply dragging up and down his crack with promises of what was to come. Or who. “Mmn… After I’m done with you, you’ll smell like me for a year. No more of that vampire scent, just… just all me.”

Reno let out an animalistic sound between a growl and a whine and just let himself be used. His face pressed against the sheets, ass in the air. It was like the ultimate submission pose and he loved it. He was already close to orgasm thinking about all the wonderful things Alfred was talking about. "G-god..." He shifted himself back towards Alfred. "Please... Give it to me"

Without warning, Alfred snarled and entered Reno with a sharp thrust, harder than he’d intended but he offered no apology. “Ngh.” He growled against his neck, where he was still biting him in his effort to hold him still while he set up a nice easy pace. Arms around Reno’s midsection squeezed gently, holding him tight as his hips thrusted into him, rocking the both of them a bit. Skin slapped against skin as Alfred’s pace increased and soon the sounds of skin mixed with soft panting and half-contained moans.

Reno had to bite down into his pillow to keep from screaming at the pain of penetration. Fucking hell it hurt. But wasn’t that just part of the thrill? Knowing that he would reheal. “Mmnnhh…” A low growl pulled itself from his throat, even around the fabric of the pillow. “Al… ngh, Alpha!”

Hearing Reno call him an alpha sent a surge of power through Alfred. Yes. He was an alpha, he was Reno’s alpha. Hands gripped at Reno’s sides tighter, his body moving with Reno’s but it just wasn’t fast enough. He wanted his mate to be putty underneath him, so he went in deeper, faster, and tried to find the spot that would have Reno screaming and gasping his name.

“F-fuck... fuck fuck, Alfred! Alpha... Al- nnghhh Allll.... I-I'm gonna" Reno’s eyes were filled with tears, tinted red with blood because of his vampirism. Reno was so close, his whole world filled with pain and pleasure and Alfred. His alpha, his domination, only his. “Ngh…”

Alfred himself was close, not that he was going to let Reno know that. He normally came first, but he wasn’t going to let that happen this time. Hand moving down, he wrapped it tightly around Reno and jerked himself in time to his thrusts, working Reno close to the edge. He almost missed the lack of pre-cum from the other, though understood that as a vampire Reno was unable to ejaculate or produce any liquids from his penis. “Ngh… Reno. C’mon. Cum for me.”

Reno’s mouth opened but no sound would reach him, he was gone. A strangled cry tore itself from his throat as he came hard, dry like always, but it didn’t feel any less real. “A-AH oh g-g-ahhhh Alfred!” Rocking himself back onto Alfred’s still-moving dick, he panted as he came down from his high, vision still swimming.

The way Reno clenched around him had Alfred cumming almost instantly after his mate, shooting his seed in multiple ropes up far into Reno. After a moment of slow gentle rocking, Alfred pulled out with a wet sound and rocked back onto his knees as Reno collapsed. “Reno…” He sighed, not completely satisfied yet.

Reno sighed softly and turned his face to look up at his mate, smiling just a bit in his post-orgasmic bliss. “Mmmnhh? Alphhaaa”

With a soft look on his face, Alfred leaned down and pet his face gently. “Yanno… there’s… there’s one more thing that I never told you. I still haven’t claimed you, not completely yet.” 

Reno tilted his head, still out of it, as he tried to process what Alfred was trying to explain to him. “Mnh, whatever you want, my alpha.” He had an idea, the only idea that made sense for what Alfred wanted, and while some would find it repulsive, Reno was intrigued with the idea of Alfred marking him properly. “Go ahead.”

“Not… not on the bed.” He grimaced slightly, as he did have some humanity left. Gently, he stood and scooped Reno up into his arms. “You sure?” He inquired, even as he headed to the bathroom and set Reno down on the shower floor. 

“Yeah.” Reno nodded and smiled so softly. “Er… D-do you have to get my face?” He asked a bit nervously, raising a hand to touch his own cheek. Behind his façade, though, he just winked. In truth, he’d want it raining down all over his sinful body, but he had to play the cute omega. “Mnh, my strong omega, please, make me yours. I want your scent all over my body.” 

Alfred looked down at him wide eyed. Renos expression causing his blood to start boiling again and oh how he. loved it. "oh Reno.... Of course I won't get your face.... I still wanna kiss yah and not taste my own piss" Smirking, he took his penis in hand and focused, trying to get past arousal and stage fright. After a moment, he let out a deep breath as the stream started. Aiming, he smirked as the golden liquid splashed against his mate’s chest.

Initially, the feeling of hot piss splashing against Reno’s chest was not pleasant, but as the warm radiated through him, he suddenly wanted to be drenched in it. And damn if he wasn’t hard yet again. “Mmnhhh” He whined, hand moving up to spread the still-flowing liquid into his chest, and when Alfred directed the stream to hit his dick, he yelped and whimpered, hand quickly joining him to jerk himself off, causing piss to splash back onto himself. “Alfred…” He whined, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. “Yes…” 

Alfred’s stream slowly died down and he had to move closer to ensure that it all got on Reno. His movements, though, caused a slight jerk and the liquid splashed against Reno’s cheek, causing the vampire to lick his lips with a sigh. The taste was awful, as expected, but it was worth a shot either way. “You’ll get used to it.” He smirked as his mate complained about the smell. Kneeling, he chuckled. “Damn, you’re hard again?” Reaching out, he gripped his penis again, squeezing him gently. 

Trembling, Reno whined. “No, stop, you’ll get dirty too.”

“Shh, it’s not like it matters.” Alfred shrugged, pulling away from him a bit. “But you’re not coming back to bed until that dries. I don’t want a wet bed.” He leaned in and kissed his mate, his alpha high wearing off. 

Reno rolled his eyes. “I can take a shower, gosh.” His eye roll only intensified when Alfred smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh shut up.” He stood shakily, butt still hurting. “Would you mind showering with me? I kinda... really wanna be comforted and held and all right now." Blushing a bit, he offered him a shy little lopsided grin. 

Alfred smiled and kissed him again and again as he stepped into the shower, whispering soft words of comfort and care. Gently, he pressed his nose into Reno’s shoulder and just held him under the warm spray of the water. “I love you.”

Reno smiled, feeling so loved and warm and happy. “I love you too, Alfred.” He silently assured Alfred that he was fine, despite the bruises and little claw marks over his body that Alfred seemed focused on. “I’m yours. Forever”


End file.
